


The Definition of Amazon

by angel_gidget



Series: Converse in Enmity 'verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: dcu_freeforall, F/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_gidget/pseuds/angel_gidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is the accused. Cassie is the executioner.<br/>Set in the Converse in Enmity 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Amazon

_**Fic (DCFFA): The Definition of Amazon**_  
 **Title:** The Definition of Amazon  
 **Author:** [](http://angel-gidget.livejournal.com/profile)[**angel_gidget**](http://angel-gidget.livejournal.com/)  
 **Claim:** Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Tim/Cassie  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 575  
 **Prompt:** #37. Razor  
 **Summary:** Set in the [Converse in Enmity 'verse](http://angel-gidget.livejournal.com/110803.html#cutid1). Written for [](http://milleniumrex.livejournal.com/profile)[**milleniumrex**](http://milleniumrex.livejournal.com/) , requesting a fic inspired by [this image](http://minarho1.deviantart.com/art/Cassie-in-Armor-74927148).  
 **Disclaimer:** Me no own.  
 **Author's Notes/Warnings:** Also done for [](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/profile)[**dcu_freeforall**](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/). Table found [here](http://angel-gidget.livejournal.com/90947.html#cutid1).

She knows he would never beg. Not for himself. But she thought he'd at least try to reason his way out of it. Instead, he's quiet, and breathing a little louder than she would have thought.

She's positioned him in the chair facing away from her, his hands tied to the back of it, her Amazon sisters gathered around, waiting for her first act as executioner. She grips the safety ends of the razor wire tightly, checking her arms and her breathing, making sure they can't see her tremble.

Diana's voice rings out:

"Timothy Drake, Robin, right hand to the Batman of man's world, you are found guilty of crimes of war against the holy Amazons and are to be executed by having your head removed from your neck. Any last statements before you pass from this world?"

She only half-expects him to say something. But gods if she knows what it is he would say. He's been surprising her from the first day she laid eyes on him. She watches as he closes his eyes. She understands. If he has any fears, any regrets, now is the time to hide them. There is always the fear that the enemy will tell your brethren how you died. Your dignity is never more in your own hands than at your death.

She tries not to think of how they first met, with the talking, the revelations, lying side by side... she tries not to think of his courage or his loyalty that she admires so much. She tries not to think of the dreams she's had of him, and the small moments in which she's seen him, fought him, and talked to him since.

But when she steps forward, with her knees hitting the chair, the wire brought around to his neck, he tips that neck backward and opens his eyes.

Her throat chokes and she understands the supreme irony. She is the most comforting thing to him in this room, just as he is to her. And if he's going to die like this, miles from his men and his world, then he would prefer to make her face the last thing he sees.

She feels her arms freeze, unable to draw the wire into his skin. Her eyes lock on his, while her hands seem to take on a life of their own, pushing the wire against the ropes that bind him. She hears the crash, the yelling, and the rush of air before she realizes that she's air-born, with the enemy in her arms, flying away from her mother, her sisters, and the only world she can remember.

She feels Tim gasp against her neck, struggling to breathe in the sudden change of altitude. She holds him closer.

The horror of her own actions, her betrayal, has not set in yet. Her only thought is to find a haven for the two of them.

She feels him catch his breath, still quiet. He doesn't tell her to take him home. Doesn't assume she can just turn around latch onto the other side of this chasm that is their war. He knows her better than that.

They fly for what seems like half a day, Cassie searching, Tim thinking. Then she hears him whisper:

"The Amazon."

"What?"

"The Amazon. The rainforest. Still relatively neutral ground, right? Well hidden places there."

It's an answer as ironic and twisted as they are.

It fits.

They fly.

 _fin_   



End file.
